omniverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Strike
300 OM - Requires: Ebonywood Hellscythe, Physical Strength, Debuff Proficiency ''''A non-lethal attack that uses Ebony's scythe. Ebony focuses for three seconds. During this time she may move and dodge, but may not attack. Taking more than a small amount of damage or losing concentration will revert all progress towards this. After this, the previously silver blade glows a faint purple and appears slightly translucent. Ebony then may continue to attack with her scythe as usual besides from one key change. Once the blade reaches an opponent, it appears to phase through their armour and body (however the wooden staff will not). However, the blade is still blocked by other weapons and moves, such as a sword, shield, or spiked gloves. This includes any incidental weapons although blocking with them runs the risk of having them destroyed (a fallen tree branch probably wouldn't hold up against a hit with Ebony's scythe). Any cuts that would usually have appeared on the opponents body instead glow with harmless purple flames for about a second before they fade away. The foe feels some pain, but it's very reduced from what the attack would normally feel like. Instead of actually doing any damage, the attack solely drains the foe's fatigue leaving them tired. This is a permanent drain for the whole fight (but can be removed with any move or item that would normally reduce fatigue), so should Ebony win by primarily using this, or attack with it as a finisher, the opponent would likely fall unconscious. Each individual strike is not draining to Ebony and won't seem very draining to her opponent (so the first hit will probably seem like a slightly painful joke attack). However, over time, the attacks will add up as the fatigue induced is cumulative. The impact on an opponent is based on Ebony's ATK against their DEF. In general, the fatigue is similar to the effect on the opponent should they have actually taken damage. As accumulated damage would wear down an opponent as, naturally, someone with a cut, bruised, and bleeding arm won't hit as well as someone with an uninjured arm, Soul Strike achieves a similar effect. Essentially, the opponent suffers as if they actually took damage. That said, the potency is lessened compared to actually being hit with the normal scythe blade. Thus, using Soul Strike will never have the same impact on an opponent as cutting them with Ebony's unchanged scythe blade. The fatigue can either be interpreted by the target feeling drained, tired, or sluggish after receiving multiple strikes, or by the body parts that would have been injured simply aching. To revert back to normal attacks, Ebony has to focus for three seconds and again can only move and dodge during this time. As before taking more than a small amount of damage or losing concentration will revert all progress towards this. Also, if the scythe is dispelled, when resummoned it will always revert back to its normal form. So, Ebony has to spend a total of 8 seconds of focus at least (5 to create the scythe, 3 to change the attack mode) to start using Soul Strike without having her scythe initially on hand. Lastly, Ebony is immune to the debuff effect of being stabbed with her own scythe blade. Category:Physical Strength Category:Debuff Proficiency Category:Ebonywood Hellscythe